1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cord settler, and more specifically, it relates to a cord settler for a television set such as a general television or a television provided with a video recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An AC cord of a television set such as a general television or a television provided with a video recorder is generally drawn out from a bottom front side of the television set (bottom front part of a back cabinet) for the following reason: A flyback transformer stored in the television set is arranged on a position as separated as possible from a CRT provided on the front of the television set, in order to avoid interference with the CRT. Therefore, the flyback transformer is generally arranged on a rear part of the back cabinet.
The flyback transformer and a power supply part must be arranged with a prescribed space in consideration of safety. Therefore, the power supply part is arranged on the front part of the back cabinet (front side of the television set). Thus, the AC cord connected with the power supply part of the television set is generally drawn out from the bottom front part of the back cabinet (bottom front side of the television set).
The AC cord of the conventional television set, which is generally drawn out from the bottom front part of the back cabinet as described above, is disadvantageously readily caught under the television set. When the AC cord is caught under the television set for a long time, the coating for the AC cord may be disadvantageously broken to result in short-circuiting.